The Children's War
by DarqFox
Summary: After the difficult ending of Star Fox 64, a group of orphaned children obtain weapons, and start removing Venom remnants from their home on Zoness. I give a T  rating, for violence, coarse language, and references to adult themes. Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

The Children's War

A Star Fox fan fiction by Captain Desuku a.k.a. Darqness

A/N: Hey guys, I was listening to a new Rise Against song called Make It Stop (September's Children), and playing Star Fox 64. After kicking Andross' sorry brain, I had an idea. Children fighting the remnant Venomians. I am continuing the Aftermath Chronicles, and I hope to have a new chapter of that ready by next weekend.

Anyways, I wrote this during French class, and I apologize if it seems like chicken scratch. Please review, and tell me how to make it better. Kthnxbai!

On the planet Zoness, a large amount of Venomian forces remain after Andross' defeat. A group of children, orphaned by the war, have obtained a mass of weapons, armor, and aircraft. These children, known as The Hammer, have taken on the job of removing the Venomian remnants from their home.

Upon hearing of The Hammer, Cornerian General John Cornelius Pepper sent Team Star Fox to aid them in any way possible.

Chapter 1

The Hammer Rises

"FALL BACK!" came a distinct order. A young arctic fox waved his comrades away from the fight. Red lasers flew at them like a hurricane blows hot rain. The fox was stained red with blood, and brown with dirt. His emerald green eyes showed a hazy, and guilty look. He had the appearance of a hardened military man, and the sad eyes of an orphan.

"Grenade! Move!" came a high pitched squeal. Children scattered to new positions, slightly farther from the fight. The grenade exploded, catching one kid that had been shot in the leg, and unable to run. The survivors popped up again, and fired a few blaster rounds, and went back down, only to pop up again at a new spot.

"Mykll! The tanks are here!" called an excited female voice. The owner of the voice, a red furred fennec, rushed up to the arctic fox. "The Septembers brought tanks!"

Sure enough, the low thumps of tankfire behind them induced a heavy cheer. Mykll immediately said, "Thanks for the update, Fara." He grabbed his radio, and called out orders. "Get to the tanks!"

Children fell back to the heavy armored vehicles almost immediately. It was after the way was clear, that Mykll saw his little brother aiming a Valkyrie Homing Launcher. "Just a little more. Ten more meters. Come, drink with me."

"Charlie! Get down!" Mykll yelled.

Charlie ducked, but his friend behind him wasn't so lucky. A sniper round slammed into the 6-year old blood-hound, killing him instantly.

"This is for Trent," Charlie growled. He locked onto the tank next to the sniper. He pulled the trigger and let loose the 7 pound high-explosive rocket plowed into the tank at a speed that would put a Wolfen to shame. The explosion ripped everything in its general area to shreds.

"Suck rocket, meanie!" came three simultaneous cries. One squirrel, probably just barely house-broken, came running, carrying a wall mount for an M150 Gattling Gun. Two more squirrels carried the M150 itself not far behind. They set up the death machine, and shouted, "Here you go, Charlie!"


	2. The Stakes are Higher

Chapter 2

The Stakes are Higher

General John Cornelius Pepper. The commanding officer of the Cornerian Defense Fleet. And the top employer of the Star Fox Mercenary Squadron. The old blood-hound sat in his large, top floor office, reading a newspaper. The article he was glued to was entitled, "The Children's War."

Further down the page was the casualties list. The general instantly recognized names.

Tyler Pylente

Age 18

Billy Lucas

Age 15

Harrison Chase Brown

Age 15

Cody Jay Parker

Age 17

Seth Walsh

Age 13

Trenton Scott Thomas

Age 6

Jessica Maureen Taylor

Age 16

"A…six-year-old?" he gasped. He knew each of their parents. He just signed their death certificates.

He pushed the button on his desk-communicator, and dialed in the Star Fox team's numbers.

"Yes General. What's so urgent that you pushed the top-priority button?" Fox's voice asked.

"Set course for Zoness, and read the news file I'm sending you. Assist The Hammer in any way possible."

Mykll James Norris looked around his base. The base was made in what used to be a hangar. Most of the kids were fast asleep, as it was already 2300. However, Mykll could not sleep. He had thoughts on his mind.

A red-furred fennec entered the hangar, and silently padded over to the arctic fox that stood on a fighter. She jumped up, and silently landed on the wing next to him. "You need to sleep, Mykll."

"I know, Fara. I just can't sleep. I lost some good kids out there. Two of them were leaders," he replied. "If we could use these fighters, we could win this so much more easily."

"I know, Mykll. It'll be over soon," she replied softly. A tear was forming in her eyes, but she didn't try to hide it. She wanted him to see it. She sat down, and Mykll followed.

"I hope you're right," he replied. "Each day this continues, is another day I could lose the one I love." He sighed, and thought to himself, "'Well, this is it. All the chips are in. Time to show cards.'"

"Who are you referring to?" she asked, turning to face him. Her heart fluttered nervously, waiting desperately for the answer.

He hesitated, moving his muzzle toward her ear. "You," he whispered.

She froze in realization. "'He loves me…'" She was about to speak, but was cut off when Mykll pressed his muzzle to hers. Her eyes shot wide open, before her paralyzation wore off. She let her eyes melt shut, and she began kissing back. "'He's kissing me! He admit his feelings for me, and now he's kissing me! This day can't get any better…'"

After about thirty seconds, Mykll pulled away, looking into her bright amber eyes. Fara was mentally destroyed… In a good way. (A/N: If that's possible…) "I love you, Mykll," she whispered after catching her breath.

"I love you too, Fara," he replied. He jumped down from the wing of the fighter. "You have no idea how long I've been trying to say that."

Fara took his hand, and jumped down with him, "You have no idea how long I've been waiting to hear you say that."

There was a small silence between them. "Mykll?" Fara asked hesitantly. She was blushing like mad under her fur, and a nervous smile played at her lips.

"Yes Fara?" he replied, detecting her nervousness.

"I…I-I really don't want to be alone tonight…" she whispered. "Can I sleep with you tonight?" She bit her lower lip nervously, smiling timidly.

He blushed, a look of surprise crossing his face. "Uhh… I don't think that's a-"

"Please?" she begged, looking at him with the most pitiful look she could manage.

Mykll almost instantly broke under the cuteness of Fara's begging. "I don't want to be alone either."

They walked hand in hand to Mykll's room, simply enjoying the feel of each other. When they entered Mykll's quarters, and the door was shut and locked, Fara jumped on Mykll, kissing him. Hard.

Mykll was too surprised to do anything but kiss back. He was dragged by Fara to his bed, and then he realized what she wanted. He had no chance to break away, because Fara had shoved him onto his bed. Somehow, Fara had gotten her shirt and pants off, and was standing over him in her bra, and panties. He was stunned, but was able to whisper, "Fara… Are you sure?"

"I've been ready since the day we met," she replied. "If anything, I think our relationship has been moving too slow."

She unhooked her bra, and let it fall to the floor. She smiled mischievously, and crawled on top of him. Poor Mykll couldn't think straight. Poor kid couldn't even walk straight. "But I don't ha-"

"I'm protected. Don't worry about me getting pregnant," she whispered. She had already removed his shirt.

Mykll's confidence returned to him, and he smiled, "So you're saying-"

"Yes Mykll. F*ck me," she said, pulling his pants and boxers off along with her panties.


	3. Enter Starfox

Hey guys. I'm really sorry I haven't updated in forEVAR. I've been busy with EVERYTHING ELSE. We have a short chapter today, but STAR FOX GETS INTRODUCED. And for those wondering if this Fara is Fox's ex, Fara, then READ THIS CHAPTER!

As always, please read and REVIEW! Reviews help me get better. Except flames. Those don't help.

Chapter 3

Enter Star Fox

Morning's light peeked in through Mykll's window, and found its way to Mykll's eyelids. It pierced his eyelids, and told him it was time to wake up. Mykll smiled as he woke, rolling over to look at his new mate. He inhaled her intoxicating scent, and gently kissed her cheek.

She smiled, gently waking up to his kiss. "Good morning, love," she yawned.

"Good morning," he replied. He turned his head to look at his clock, which read 0652. "I'm so glad this isn't the military, otherwise, we'd be royally f*cked for this."

"I know," Fara said, yawning again. "We should probably get up…"

"I don't want to," he mock whined. He put on a little kid pouting face, and said, "I wanna stay here."

Just then, the door flew open, revealing a plump panda cub. He looked at Mykll, then at Fara, and back to Mykll. "I'm not going to ask why she's here." It said. "Mykll, we've got something on radar. Something big. Get to the command room." The panda turned, and ran off, letting the door close behind him.

Fara let out a breath. "He scared the sh*t out of me!" She carefully got up, and put her clothes on.

"Same here. Gabe really needs to learn how to knock," Mykll sighed. He got up, and put on his own clothes. He chose a pair of urban camouflage fatigues, and a steel gray tee shirt. He put on an urban camo jacket on over the shirt, and then grabbed his dog-tags.

"I can't wait for shower day," Fara said, looking at her dirty fur.

"Same here. I smell like s*x and blood," he replied.

"I'm worse. S*x, blood, and motor oil," she said.

"Oh well. Let's get to the command room," he growled lightly, trying to figure out what could be so important.

"We've got a dreadnaught, and four fighters unidentifiable with this software," the panda known as Gabe called as soon as Mykll and Fara entered the command room. The large office was lined with all sorts of holo screens, computers, and other devices with unclear functions and tasks.

"Send a comm. link request," Mykll ordered. He stood tall, looking at the holo cam, ready to see who had entered his war zone with a dreadnaught. The rest of the room was silent, and holding its breath.

"This is Fox McCloud of the Starfox team," came the voice of Fox McCloud. "Who's in charge?"

Mykll replied, "Why are you here, Fox McCloud?"

"I've been hired by General Pepper to assist The Hammer," he stated clearly. "I can provide air support and AGMs."

Fara burst in, voice desperate, "Get the f*ck down here, Fox!" She immediately cut the line, and ran out. Mykll quickly followed his lover, concerned for her.

Fara stopped in her room, crying her eyes out. She was vividly remembering how she was so in love with Fox, but was broken apart from him because of their schoolwork. She stared through her tears, caught in a flashback. Mykll entered the room, immediately wrapping his arms around her, trying to comfort her.

"What's wrong, Love?" he asked quietly.

"It's Fox…" she cried silently. "My ex…"

Mykll frowned. "Did he…"

"He broke my heart…" she sobbed, completely breaking down. She sobbed into his shoulder, tears freely flowing from her eyes.

Mykll's mind filled with murderous thoughts of beating the living sh*t out of Fox. He knew Fox was needed, but he would hurt Fox for hurting his mate. "'He broke her heart… I'll break his everything…'"

"It's okay, Love…" he cooed softly. "I won't let him hurt you again." Her tears felt like plasma against him. Every tear she shed showed how he couldn't protect her. He hated seeing her cry. And he would do anything and everything to make her happy.

The hangar doors shuddered, and slowly slid open. The amount of rust on the gears made the old relic of a door slow and rough. It was a miracle it operated at all. When it was about halfway open, four crisp, clean, and freshly painted Arwings were revealed, hovering above the ground. As soon as there was clearance, the fighters slipped into the hangar, landing in a free set of spaces. The canopies opened, revealing a fox, a blue falcon with a Mohawk-like crest, a green toad with a red cap between his eyes, and a graying old hare.

"Who's in charge?" Fox called, past the massive crowd of children.

Mykll walked through the crowd, calling back, "I am. So you're Fox McCloud, eh? I've never heard of you, but if John sent you, you have to be good."

Fox jumped down from his Arwing, walking towards Mykll. "Took down Andross."

Mykll's face contorted into a murderous snarl, and he punched Fox in the gut with unmatchable force. Fox fell to his knees, gasping as his breath left him. "That. Was for hurting my mate." Mykll backed up, looking at Fox angrily. Fox looked up at Mykll, confused.

"Your… Mate?" he coughed. He forced himself back up, and gasped, "What did I do to your mate?"

"You broke her heart. You should know," Mykll growled, seething with rage. "She's your ex girlfriend."


End file.
